


Steven Universe x Fem! Reader || I Want To Hold You

by OhImJustACreature



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Might be more characters idk, Multi, Oral Fixation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, etc - Freeform, non binary, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhImJustACreature/pseuds/OhImJustACreature





	1. Chapter 1

Ok I’m gonna make this as short as possible but at least take the time to read the rules so I don’t get annoyed at silly requests.

1\. This is mainly lesbian but I do view of the gems having penises considering they can chose their form. So if you don’t like that don’t even read this book fam. 

2\. When requesting you must be a bit specific. For example, if you are requesting smut you have to tell me if read is dominant or submissive if that isn’t done I’ll just assume what they are. 

3\. Don’t be greedy, you can requests two times in the same comment. And others (without asking if it’s ok) will be ignored. 

4\. I procrastinate, I Smoke shit and I have depressing along with others. If I am gone for a while I’m either busy with school or doing one of those. Keep that in mind for me. 

5\. I know there’s more characters but I have to rewatch Steven Universe to see which ones I really like. So just know I won’t do just any request. 

I think that’s all I have to say really. Have fun! 


	2. Amethyst x Garnet x Jasper || How Dare You

I just wanna day that I’m not sure if Jasper is actually a kindergarten gem. I’m currently rewatching the show since it’s been so long.

Mom also not sure if Amethyst and Jasper are related in some way but some people seem to think so, so just in case this is a incest warning.

Also i do characters x characters as well as characters x oc and characters x read so keep that in mind.

also sorry for any grammar errors.

Anyway enjoy!

-

Amethyst frowned hearing the two bicker, now she knew how Garnet felt when she and Pearl argued.. 

Garnet didn’t seem annoyed but Amethyst could see the light curve in her lips and could feel the irritated body language coming from her. The fusion having one hand on her large hip and another tapping impatiently in the air as the much larger fusion in front of her let out a growl. 

“How dare you! I knew her way before you and now you just expect me to have a truce?! To just give in?!” 

The gem hissed, her eyes sharp and anger as her large hands curled into fist. They had a problem with each other the second the warrior moved in, sure she had changed a lot being less hostile and snippy to others but she still had a hatred for the fusion. It was hard to explain, her hatred wasn’t for the fight she had lost or the transformation she had went through but for the much smaller gem that they had both been sharing for a while now. 

She didn't wish to share but no matter how hard she tried Garnet just wouldn’t leave the fluffy purple gem stating she was the only one who could provide her with the love she needed. 

Once Jasper has fought herself for many nights and days she had finally accepted the proposal that Garnet made. To share Amethyst.

If someone had told Jasper she’d be sharing the love of her universe with a fusion out of all beings she would have laughed, snorted, and broke out in a fit of giggles before crushing them so hard in her fist that their gem crumbled. Yet here she was so crumbling anything as she’s growled at Garnet and the way her lip twitched down in a further frown. 

“We’ve been dating for hundreds of thousands of years and you think YOU’RE the one losing?” 

The three eyed gem countered slating her eyes under her glasses as it took everything in her not to drop her calmness and drag the stripped gem out the house by her fucking teeth. 

“I was practically made with her! Born into this world along side her and you think you just know her? I am losing something the same way I did back then.” 

Amethyst flinched rather physically at the tones before groaning walking over to the kitchen island the two were standing at. She had enough of this, usually she’d ask Pearl or Steven for help but they weren’t here, instead out grocery shopping and probably wouldn’t be back for a while. Amethyst approached the two giant women her shirt loose and hair pinned up into a ponytail. Before Jasper could start barking some more Garnet took notice of her small lover walking over all grumpy at the noise and before Jasper could she laced her arms around the small gem before lifting her off the floor and hugging her protectively humming at the snarl that fled the ex-warrior’s rounded lips.

Amethyst let out a surprised squeak when her bare feet left the ground swinging in the air as Garnet held her to her firm chest, a light blush when a could of Garnet’s fingertips ran over her lower abdomen, her fingers slipping under the loose shirt and Amethyst couldn’t help the light shudder that ran over her. 

Jasper squinted before hissing lunging at the short gems tackled Garnet to the group with a loud thump, one of her hands finding Amethyst’s soft hips as her other roughly pushed on Garnet’s face who bared her teeth and moved her free hand yanking on Jasper’s already wild hair. 

Amethyst trapped between them before she spoke. 

“Stop it! Both of you!” 

She yelled and the two gems over and under her froze looking down at her Garnet being the first to let go freeing the white wild hair from her death grip, sitting up with her elbows before Jasper pulled away pressing her large hands on each side of Garnet’s hips as her hair hung like a curtain after being freed. 

“Amethyst..” 

Garnet spoke softly when Amethyst sat in her lap. Legs on each side of her as she looked down gripping the bigger gem’s knees as she shoulders started to tremble. 

“W-Why.. why must you both always fight? Is it my fault? Am I not a good enough girlfriend that you both worry about what you mean to me?” 

Jasper quickly gripped the smallest gem’s cheeks tilting her head for her to look up, their eyes connecting as a warm blush slowly started to climb onto Amethyst’s cheeks. Jasper smiled a toothy grin at that before leaning in, her lips coming close ghosting over the other’s speaking softly against the trembling lips. 

“Amethyst, it’s not that it’s never your fault.” 

She spoke firmly leaning closer and the second her lips were going to press against the other’s Amethyst brought her hand up pressing her digits to the orange colored gem when jumped a little at the unexpected touch. Jasper pulled away a little, an obvious confused look on her face as Amethyst sniffled, a determined look on her face. 

Garnet hated to admit it but seeing the two kindergarten gems together always excited her in a way. 

Like when the two were about to kiss Jasper would always be the one to start it. She was so big and Amethyst was so small...yet the size difference always turned the fusion on. The way Jasper would pull Amethyst firmly against her and press her kisses along her. 

In bed she usually started slow, driving the purple gem crazy as the striped gem would kiss her lips slowly with the heat of a thousand suns. Holding Amethyst by her wrist as the small gem had the tendency to get embarrassed and run off in such situations... her lips only a little rough but not to much so. Slipping her tongue in the second Amethyst would let out a sweet moan thanks to the grinding the her and Jasper’s hips created together, the bulge in the larger gem’s pants rubbing against silk panties. 

After that Jasper would make her way down her soft squishy body moving her hands to caress everything Amethyst was scared to show until her lips sucked on the small bundle of nerves between Amethyst’s legs making her buck and cry out the ex warriors name. Small hands twitching under the firm grip wanting to tug on the wild white hairs. 

It was hot to say the least, so fucking hot that Garnet almost didn’t register what Amethyst has said as her phallus started to unsheathe itself in her pants, her legs snapping closed rocking Amethyst’s small body to it. Amethyst didn’t seem to care thinking it was a reaction to what she had said, not to what the gem had been thinking. 

Jasper blushed deeply. 

“W-What?!” 

She roared sitting up a bit more as Amethyst huffed crossing her arms over her lovely pair of breast and Garnet peaked over her shoulder to look down the cut of her shirt to see the smooth skin, her hands to her side on the ground lightly digging into the wood.

She would love to tackle the other, pin her down and kiss all over her, love her, fuck her... but she knew Amethyst could be jumpy and she didn’t want to scare her off. Amethyst seemed to take Garnet’s silence as disagreement and turned her head to glare at her, their eyes finding each other and Amethyst being close enough to see through them, their breaths mingled and Garnet couldn’t help how she leaned in tilting her head for a kiss just for the small gem to turn away. 

“You both heard me! Kiss! Why would I want my lovers to love me when they can’t even love each other?!” 

Ah, now Garnet understood. She looked at Jasper who looked absolutely flabbergasted, it was kind of cute.. Garnet didn’t necessarily have a problem with the bigger and younger gem but the arguing and disrespect did piss her off every once in a while. 

In a sense she understood why’d Jasper was so angry, it was like long ago when Rose went for Greg and not Pearl.. It wasn’t fair, it really wasn’t but Garnet just couldn’t let Amethyst go. She had looked after her for so long and she had to admit, she loved the small gem flaws and all. 

Her eyes closed momentarily before Amethyst stood from Garnet’s lap drumming her fingers along her soft flesh lifting an impatient brow. Jasper seemed ready to whine, ready to complain about how horrible it was but Garnet agreed it was for the better for them to get along. 

Garnet reached forward gripping Jasper’s thigh feeling her jump at the touch. 

Jasper has nice wide thighs, firm and full and was honestly too big for Garnet’s hands which only made the fusion even more excited. Jasper shivered a little, her look now unsure as Garnet sat up before scooting closer her second hand moving up the large gems side caressing her before leaning even closer. Their faces inches apart when Jasper seemed to be turning redder in the cheeks.

She spoke, careful not to lean in not quite ready to kiss the other. She licked her lips and Garnet followed the action with her eyes, the phallus attacked to her starting to slide out slowly and present itself. 

“Y-you seem rather eager to do this...” 

Jasper stated as Garnet got even closer letting the tips of her fingers tangled in the white locks. 

“I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again. I don’t have a problem with you.” 

Garnet spoke low smiling a little at Jasper’s flustered expression taking it as an opportunity to finally kiss her and she kissed her indeed. 

Garnet harshly pressed her lips to the other gem’s slipping her tongue inside as Jasper gasped placing her large hands on Garnet’s chest to get some resistance trying not to think of squeezing her breast, trying not to play with them and kiss them, trying not to fall for this...and oh how she failed. 

She moaned when her back met the floor, Garnet’s figure in between her thighs pressing them close together as Garnet kissed her hotly their tongues clashing together. 

Gadnet only pulled away when the gem under her groaned lowly and something squirmed against her bulge. She smiled as Jasper blushed more huffing at the fact that she was enjoying this. Embarrassed that her own phallus had slid out squirming searching for something to attach to. 

“I knew you couldn’t stay angry at me.” 

Garnet hummed moving her hand down to cup roughly at the bulge in the other’s pants feelings the wetness it formed against her pants and as it pressed against her hand excitedly. Jasper wanted to protest but her hands tightened on Garnet’s hips as she gasped loudly biting her lip as she trembled at the others touch. 

Garnet hummed lightly rubbing the frenzied bulge before her hand moved to slid into the other’s pants making the large gem arch and roll her hips. 

They were getting handsy, Garnet’s hand firmly wrapping around Jasper’s excited tentacle as her own made the front of her pants wet with need. Having the warrior under her whimpering and bucking strangely filled her with a lot of dominance as she rolled her hips as well. Their thighs pressed firmly together and Jasper let out huffs and moans as Garnet chuckled above her working the other’s phallus. 

“Wow, G... that’s so fucking hot.” 

Amethyst suddenly spoke making both the gems freeze for a second. They looked at her and Jasper’s tentacle twitched towards her wanting to be inside the small gem and Garnet was pretty sure her pants were going to rip out by how hard she was. 

Amethyst was biting down on her lip as her hand cupped her pussy through her pants. She whimpered lightly pressing her fingers down showing the outline of her vagina playfully fingering the hole soaking her shorts in that one spot. 

Jasper was suddenly thinking that Amethyst might not be wearing underwear and she couldn’t help but stare, her breathing uneven and phallus trembling leaking drops of tasty precum. 

Jasper looked at Garnet who visibly shivered, a blush on her cheeks as Amethyst wiggles over until she got up on shaky legs walking over and getting on top of the stripped gem. 

Garnet immediately pulled on the purple gems shirt pulling the hem up over her soft tummy over her lush plump breast showing the lace bra that contrasted against her skin perfectly. Garnet let go of Jasper’s cock pulling her hands away letting that same hand pull down the front of her own pants letting the excited member flip out, a string of precum falling from the slit as her other hand roughly cupping one of Amethyst’s breast dipping into the bra and pinching the nipple holding the small gem firmly as she arched with a started moan. 

Jasper purred lowly at the view leaning up on her elbows, she looked up at the small gem who grin a crooked grin, a heavy blush on her cheeks as Garnet towered over her shoulder her own hand in her pants jerking her tentacle to release some tension. 

Jasper smirked before her cock pressed between Amethyst legs, she rolled her hips grinding them together and she loved the way the kindergarten gem tossed her head back when she took her other nipple in her hot mouth, her head laying against Garnet as she moaned out, her body sensitive. 

Garnet got impatient pushing the small gem forward pressing her chest against her back as the hand around her cock tugged on Amethyst’s shorts enough to rip them open, not minding the squeak Amethyst let out as cool air tickles her ass and wet pussy that seemed to glisten. 

Garnet tilted her head down kissing Amethyst’s shoulder whispering dirty things in her ear as her member trailed down the curve of her ass squirming to get to the right places and interested in what hole it wanted. 

The said phallus slid along the rim of her asshole before tickling the inside of the tight ring, gripping Amethyst’s hips as she shook them begging for the penetration that Garnet could provide with her large squirming tentacle that stretched out so perfectly. 

“P-please..” 

Amethyst whimpered wiggling her hips catching Garnet in her teasing, she wanted it. Wanted it so bad and Garnet could feel Jasper reading the front. The stripped gem grinned. 

“Shh I’ll give you what you want.” 

She hummed before leaning closer to Amethyst’s other ear to whisper. 

“I’ll fuck your pussy like the cute little slut you are. I want to see you bounce on it anyway.” 

She hummed giving Garnet one last look before they both nodded, suddenly they slammed in and Amethyst cried out arching deeply tossing her head back again as her nails dragged down Jasper’s chest clawing open her shirt as the two fucked her with even thrust, a round bulge forming in Amethyst’s stomach as Jasper held her tightly groaning loudly at how tight, wet and hot her smaller partner was around her. 

Garnet let out shaky pants as her hands pushed down on the smallest gems back as she fucked her open. 

They didn’t last long, that slim flesh separating the pussy and asshole being skinny enough for the two gems to feel each other and they were getting louder, the loud slapping and scent of sex and a distant heat feeling the temple. It felt so fucking good and Amethyst was most definitely drooling against Jasper who didn’t care only because she was so close. 

Jasper came with a loud cry filling the small gem to the brim with her seed and Garnet whimpered hugging Amethyst as she filled her ass. Amethyst cried squirting and creaming over them before going limp. They all laid there her a second carefully holding each other and petting each other. 

Garnet nuzzled Amethyst’s shoulder kissing her softly before her hand reached down to rub Amethyst tummy smiling at the purr the the small gem let out. The fusion lifted a brow, her eyes exposed since she guessed they slipped off at some point. 

“Jasper, you didn’t pull out?” 

She asked softly and Amethyst giggled tiredly. 

“I told her she could cum inside, last time she was jealous that you did.” 

She informed making the largest gem blush lightly as her and Garnet’s cocks slid back in their slits. 

“I wasn’t jealous...” 

Jasper huffed gently petting Amethyst wild hair that had slid out the ponytail. Amethyst leaned forward kissing her lips moved her hands to trap Jasper’s face in her small hands. Jasper smiled against her lips as Amethyst lightly pulled away after a few kisses. 

“You weren’t, so you weren’t complaining about how you wanted me to have your gemlings and not hers?” 

Jasper huffed and Amethyst giggled. Garnet smiled grabbing Amethyst’s chin and turning her her so their lips could meet in a surprisingly hungry kiss. 

“I love you.. I love you too.” 

The fusion hummed petting Jasper’s face who sighed at the gentle touch, her own hand cupping Garnet’s to keep it there. 

“I love you too.” 

She hummed as Amethyst smiled at them finally making up. Amethyst decided to keep the fact that she was fertile quiet not wanting to interrupt such a perfect moment.


End file.
